


weirdo me, that fell in love

by theclover



Category: TOO | Ten Oriented Orchestra (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Light Angst, Multi, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:34:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27334246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theclover/pseuds/theclover
Summary: Jeyou sees Sungmin hold his hand and sees the difference in size. Somehow, it reminds him of how different they are from each other and suddenly it's difficult to breathe.
Relationships: Kim Jeyou | J.You/Oh Sungmin | Jerome
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	weirdo me, that fell in love

**Author's Note:**

> happy birthday to jeyou he is everything to me
> 
> this is based on a real life happening this is actually how my best friend gets drunk and it scared and surprised me how calm she was until she saw her boyfriend i was scared as hell

Jeyou hates parties and yet he is here. He is standing in the corner of the cramped living room space while his friends run off and dance on the floor or flirt with their significant other. From the other side of the room, he blurrily spots Jisu holding a bottle of beer and bringing it over to Minsu who has an innocent smile on his face but he feels a shudder run through his body when they both whisper and glance at Donggeon’s direction.

 _Fly high Donggeon-hyung,_ he puts his hands together in a prayer for Donggeon’s sanity and when he opens his eyes the three of them are missing and he is once again left alone in the corner to awkwardly watch other people move from one point to another.

If he was honest, there is absolutely no reason for him to be here. In fact, he could just walk straight through the door and call it a night but he can’t even bring himself to move from his spot.

Scared of bumping into the reason why he even attended tonight’s party. He was scared of seeing that hand running through messy blonde hair, scared of seeing the wide smile showcasing a perfect set of white teeth, scared of hearing the laugh that plays like a melody in his brain, scared of seeing the cute nose scrunch that happens right after every laugh, scared of seeing perfectly coordinated outfits that complement the long legs Jeyou both envy and admire.

He was scared of seeing Sungmin.

It’s almost comedic actually. How he spent almost the entire night before matching his clothes in an attempt to amaze but at the same time make it look like he didn’t put too much thought in his outfit. He felt as if it didn’t work when Minsu mumbled as they met. His eyes immediately darted around the room looking for him and his friends took it as a sign of nervousness as they always did. They led him to a corner—the exact corner he is standing in right now—and told him they would be back with some drinks.

Only that he doesn’t remember if they came back with drinks or if the drinks in the table stand near him was theirs or not. His head is starting to hurt a little.

A door slams open and he hears more than he sees Jaeyun. He panics and almost trips over his own feet in an attempt to hide or blend in with the background. Jaeyun being there meant Chihoon and Chan were there with him and that meant Sungmin was there too.

He settles in between the darker corners of the living room where he found a single plastic chair in between the suspicious looking couch and the heavy maroon drapes. Jeyou picks up an empty can of soda rolling on the floor near him and quickly pulls out his phone in an attempt to look like he was unbothered by the things happening around him.

His tries to steady his breathing, tries to match it with the music in the background. When he finally calms down, he glances at the group who just entered the room and immediately his heart starts going crazy inside his chest. Oh Sungmin was standing in the middle of the room and _God_ , was he perfect. He was wearing a simple faded light blue denim jacket with a white shirt inside. It was so simple but he felt like it was enough to rival the flashy outfit Chan was wearing today.

Jeyou watched Sungmin bring his hand up to cover his mouth as he snickers at something Jaeyun said. His eyes form little crescent moons that brings butterflies in his stomach. He feels his mind race with thousands of thoughts from _God I want to hold his hand_ to _how would it feel like if he hugged me._

Sungmin’s eyes locks with him and he stares right back at him as if knowing that he has been looked at for a long while now. He panics and offers a forced smile which Sungmin returns with a blinding one but it doesn’t reach his eyes.

If his heart was going crazy at the other boy’s entrance, this one made his flatline. _Sungmin smiled at me, he smiled at me!_ Jeyou repeated it in his brain but there was a gnawing feeling that the smile wasn’t a friendly one and it made the bottom of his stomach feel sick. He couldn’t have done anything that made him hate him right? Did the staring make it look like he hated Sungmin? Did it look like he was trying to start a fight?

“Hyung.” Sungmin’s voice shakes him out of his thoughts and his soul out of his body. He almost screams in his face when he sees the four of them so near him. Only the couch separating their bodies from each other.

“Why are you in this corner by yourself? You didn’t look for me.” And he _pouted_ , he pouted. His brain short circuits at the close sight of Sungmin pouting, the cheeks, he has been wanting to pinch for the longest time, puffing out slightly and looking a bit more pink than usual. Alcohol? Makeup? Embarrassment? The lighting? Jeyou doesn’t know but it makes him look cuter than usual.

He’s stuck in his own world when Chihoon leans over and places a hand on his forehead. Mumbling something about a fever or if he had lost his mind, it’s probably the latter and he is starting to feel light headed. He manages to stutter out that he was with Jisu and Minsu before he was left alone in the corner when Chihoon asked what he was doing and received a blank stare from the older.

“Did you drink?” He shakes his head and Chihoon’s expression changed to mildly concerned. Jeyou thinks he didn’t drink; he doesn’t remember drinking and he would be concerned of himself too if it wasn’t for Sungmin standing only an arm length away. He doesn’t want to speak, he might say something wrong, he might say something that makes Sungmin hate him.

He doesn’t realize he spoke the last sentences out loud and he hears a soft confused _what_ coming from the boy. He freezes in his spot and almost drops the empty can he forgot he was holding. 

“Hate you? What are you talking about? You’re a little weird tonight.” Sungmin leans towards him and he could see Sungmin’s features clearer: his eyes looking a bit more concerned than earlier and his lips looking a bit bruised (Jeyou holds back the feeling of jealousy, they aren’t dating anyway what right does he has to be jealous, he scolds himself). He’s stuck staring at Sungmin’s face and mumbles how pretty he is under his breath. 

He seems a bit taken aback from his random confession and his eyes light up as if understanding the situation. He looks at Jaeyun and playfully winks at him. Jeyou was a bit jealous of that if he was honest, but if that was directed at him, he would probably faint and stain his nice shirt with the spilled liquid and snack crumbs on the floor.

“I’m pretty?” Sungmin giggles and leans in a bit closer. Jeyou’s breath hitches when he feels the intensity of his stare. He nods his head slowly. “Then would you want to spend the remaining time of with this pretty boy?” 

Chan gags at that while Chihoon gives a low whistle and quiet damn under his breath. He doesn’t know if he nodded or not but he’s starting to feel a bit dizzier the more he stares at him. Sungmin’s hand envelopes his and he feels tears starting to well up because he was holding Sungmin’s hand.

His hand completely covers up Jeyou’s, reminding him of the huge gap between them. He’s taller, smarter, more good-looking, friendlier, and at the top of their university’s hierarchy. He can sing, dance, act, and sometimes pitches in model work. The freshmen in his department looked up to him and constantly looked for him for advice and confessions.

While Jeyou was… himself. He is average at most. He writes lyrics and melodies no one else could listen to in fear of criticism. He studies well but his standing in university was of average. He is shorter than all of his friends and awkward with words. He can never understand jokes people tell him right away and he was the joke being laughed at sometimes. He was slow with everything and even though people said he’s handsome, he doesn’t think he has anything else to offer aside from that.

He was in a different league and he felt that Sungmin could be doing better things than spending the night with him.

Jeyou chokes back a sob and this time everyone looked concerned. How he managed to fall into this spiral is beyond him and he would be running away from this spot if he were in the right headspace. Jaeyun panics and ushers them both into the stairs and tells them he’ll handle the rest. His grip on Sungmin’s hand loosens and he debates on whether to let go and run away never to appear again or relish the moment and then disappear after that.

He decides on the latter. He could at least pretend this moment meant something for the both of them instead of him going through emotional turmoil in front of his friends and crush.

He hears a door open and he’s being guided what he assumes is the bed. His head welcomes the soft pillows and somehow elevates his headache instead of lessening the intensity. His body starts to feel the ache and fatigue of constantly standing and the emotional rollercoaster he went through the night.

There are moments of silence before he feels a hand run through his head as if attempting to calm him down. Sungmin tells him to count from one to ten, he follows. He tells him to take deep breaths, he follows. He tells him move a little so he could sit down beside him, he follows. He feels him run his hand through his hair in a slower pace and he hums when Jeyou whimpers out his name.

“’M sorry…” He trails off when he sees Sungmin smile at him. It doesn’t reach his eyes this time too and Jeyou wants to beat himself up for making him sad. “You could be spending the night happily with someone else…”

He sees something run across the other’s face but he can’t bring himself to analyze it anymore because the pounding in his head grows more with each second that passes by. He allows himself to cry a few tears and he’s both relieved and terrified when Sungmin doesn’t say anything and instead draws meaningless patterns on their still linked hands.

His eyes start to droop and he can’t force himself awake anymore. His mind that was constantly running on the thought of Sungmin was starting to shut down and slowly fade into nothing. He doesn’t know when he started hearing things but he swears he could hear the familiar melody of something he wrote. _I’m imagining it_ , he tells himself, _can’t be my song_ was the last thought he had before getting lulled into deep sleep.

Sungmin watches Jeyou’s body relax and whispers against the crown of his head, “Stupid. How many drinks did they give you today? They know you’re a light weight.”

He smiles at the memory of him and Jeyou quietly kissing on the couch and just lounging there before he was dragged away by Jaeyun and Chihoon to help with something. He didn’t think that was enough time for Jisu and Minsu to make him this intoxicated that he forgot that the person who makes him the happiest is Jeyou. He thought it would be fun to tease him earlier when he said Sungmin was pretty and when he stared at his lips with a little frown, he didn’t think it would spiral into something like this.

“You’re carrying so much weight with you,” he hugs Jeyou’s body tighter and closer than usual. He was scared too. Scared that Jeyou underestimates and looks down on himself too much. Scared that he isn’t enough to give confidence to the other. Scared that he brings nothing but trouble. “We’ll sort this when you’re awake and clear headed alright, hyung?”

He giggles when he sees Jeyou pout in his dreams. He is really just so cute when he’s relaxed like this, Sungmin makes it his goal to make sure when tomorrow comes, they’re both no longer scared of something alone.

It may take some time considering how much they both hesitate when it comes to sharing something that may bring negative feelings to the other but he wants Jeyou to know that Sungmin cares about him and loves him as much as he does. That he thinks about how perfect Jeyou is and how much he thinks that Jeyou is everything for him.

“I love you.” He says while bringing his arms to wrap around Jeyou tighter than before. He smiles to himself when Jeyou mumbles his name in his dreams and closes his eyes. 

_When tomorrow comes, I’ll still be here. I won’t let you think I’ll ever be away._

**Author's Note:**

> if it confuses u dont worry me too i sat down in front of a laptop an wrote this in an hour
> 
> the title is the same as takayans song!


End file.
